DRAGON BALL Z NO NAKU KORO NI KAI
by gokuson13644
Summary: I CRY DOING THIS
1. The beginning

I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL DRAGON BALL Z KAI OR SUPER NOR HIGURASHI

The z family goku,vegeta,chi chi,bulma,gohan,goten and trunks. are visiting hinamizawa what will lie instore for them. Find out right now

Title: the z family meet the brigade

After goku and vegeta beat kid buu they settled down decided to go on a trip to a place called hinamizawa chi chi told goku there going on a trip

Goku agreed and so did bulma told vegeta. gohan and goten was excited and so was trunks after they pack there thing they went on a plane soon as they arrived

They noticed how small the village was and look old. goten and trunks explored the village. Chi chi told gohan to keep eyes on goten and trunks

While they find somewere stay minutes has passed and they found. two Teens in a junk yard chi chi told the teens whats there name the female said rena ryuguu

And thats keiichi. and chi chi says my name is chi chi and this is goku. goku said do you know some food at while he chuckles chi chi meanwhile vegeta and bulma kept looking

For somewere to stay. as goten,trunks and gohan was explorering they seen two young girls one with yellow Hair and other purple hair goten And trunks asked whats yalls

names. yellow hair is satoko purple hair is rika. back at goku and chi chi. chi chi told rena and keiichi were a place to stay keiichi says follew him

But rena needed keiichi but keiichi said he'll be back then goku sense adnormal ki coming come from rena so did vegeta but they ignored it bulma found two girls with green

Hair vegeta told them who are they. shion and mion bulma told shion and mion where to stay shion said fallow her then mion eyes changed then told

bulma and vegeta about oyashiro curse vegeta was a little interest and bulma was frighten bit then shion slaps mion. back at goten,trunks and gohan the sun was setting

Rika told them about the oyashiro curse but but they weren't worried. rika told them be careful nipah


	2. A short school

I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z KAI NOR HIGURASHI im adding a hotel

When evey body everyone arrive at the hotel chi chi and goku saw bulma and vegeta. vegeta told goku about the curse and bulma told chi chi

Goku got excited keiichi and shion told goku and vegeta why their hair stick up vegeta told them there saiyan warriors keiichi said fasitnating. goku told keiichi to tell him were

To eat keiichi said you got get room service as soon as chi chi get done. goten,gohan and trunks arrive they have seprete room chi ch order food goku was starving

Then goten he starts school tomorrow goten did not like that bulma did the same Everyone ate. meanwhile it started raining keiichi was at home talking to oishi

On the phone keiichi look outside seen rena saying something. next morning keiichi,rena, ,satoko and rika went to school

They two new students chie rumiko announce two new students goten and trunks keiichi and shion know them rena say kawaii starts to RUN to them

goten and trunks put there gaurd up but to late rena grab them run off with there Saiyan strength the got lose of her grasp. they you wanna fight she replied with s confused no.

MEANWHILE goku and vegeta trained under chi chi and bulma nose

You want to join are club mion said the two saiyans argeed. rena told the two saiyans about the cotton drift festival the saiyans said whats that rena replied is the largest

celebration of the year. gote and trunks wanted to go. when everyone left school goten and trunks ask there mom they agreed. at the cotton festival the z family and the club

Ate at the food court the club members was shocked how much the saiyan can eat keiichi says they like bottomless pits after food they did the cotton drift

Mion the family two people drifts away each festival.

Next time on dragon ball z no naku koro ni kai

GOKU AND VEGETA VS OYASHIRO SAMA CURSE

you don't wanna miss it


	3. Goku and vegeta vs oyashiro curse

The family didn't pay attention to mion as soon the festival ended takano and Tomitake sneak in a shrine goten and trunks gets courius gohan get suspicious

Goten and trunks sneaks in to gohan as well. chi chi ask were the boys went bulma gets worried goku tries instant transmission hes gets a lock on.

Goku appear infront a statute goku says what is this? where goten and trunks and who you two frightened the two intuders were takano and tomitake

Goku said have you seen goten and trunks they should be here takano said no i haven't seen

Trunks:goten thats your farther

Goten:i know

Hanyuu:hauu

Goten: O.O

Trunks:O_O

Both:look at hanyuu

FOUND YOU GOKU SAID

Goten and trunks replied we found a ghost

A ghost huh were i ca- WAIT i sense something grab on me goku said

vegeta were are the others goku said. vegeta i think this oya whatever curse. REALLY! said goku i knew these kids was no good said vegeta well

We gotta find then as soon as gohan disappeared i knew something was wrong vegeta. next morning vegeta turned on the news reporter says two woman found

Dead vegeta heart sunk he couldn't. Believe it was chi chi and bulma he we told kakarot. ka ka kakarot chi chi and bulma are dead goku was mad not

As vegeta. goten and trunks starts crying. Vegeta you know we cant revive them with the dragon ball two times. vegeta goes ssj rage dad destoy the statue

Trunks said I AM GOING TO DESTROY THAT FUCKING STATUE vegeta angerly said but as soon as hes gone out the hotel there is hanyuu i cant let you do that

WHY THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE KILLED MY WIFE vegeta said get pass me first vegeta clich. His Fist hit hanyuu but hanyuu dodge sorry vegeta hanyuu Chop neck vegetas

Vegeta pass out goku goes ssj3 goten and trunks fuse FU SHION HA Im am gotanks. come at me hanyuu said

ATATATATATATATATATATA

BUT STILL ITS NOT ENOUGHHHH GOKU TRIED BUT FAIL

SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZI. no senzu being are here

HANYUU DODGE ALL THE ATTACKS

GOTANKS UNFUSED not even they had chance.

Next time on DRAGON BALL Z NO NAKU KORO NI KAI

BEERUS AWAKES WILL GOD KI BE ENOUGH OR NO

DoNT MISS It


	4. BEERUS AWAKES

Wake up my lord said whis its been 700THOUSAND YEAR ALREADY said beerus i had a dream about super something super...super saiyan god i had dream beerus said

Super Saiyan god? all of the saiyans are dead on king vegeta replied whis oh thats to bad said beerus but there five remaing on earth hinamizawa

Hinamizawa is it fake god oyashiro say so my lord LETS GO BEERUS SAID it'll take 13 minutes i hate long walks well i suck it up and go

MEANWHILE ON EARTH

The z fighters wake up capture hello said rena really said vegeta. vegeta the look in her eyes it look like dragon eyes yes kakarot we will play in your little ga- BOOOM

Uhh whis were we hinamizawa my lord 1..2.3.4..5 saiyans. saiyans said rena who you said beerus uhh vegeta whats going on shh kakarot that GOD OF DESTRUCTION BEERUS

beerus now whis where is that oyashitro statue im afriad i cant let you said hanyuu really beerus said LORD BEERUS DONT UNDERESTIMATE HER said vegeta

VOOM free you saiyan hold hands to become SUPER SAIYAN GOD said whis said ill fight you hanyuu said beerus SUPER SAIYAN GOD! GOKU AND VEGETA SAID hurry beerus

said i dont think i can beat her how doe hold hands whis said

Hanyuu lets take this in space or should I say. Featherine aurora.

Next time on dragon ball z no naku koro ni SUPER

THE FINAL BATTLE

YOU DONT WANT TO MISS IT


	5. hanyuu vs beerus?

Well figured me out beerus hanyuu's chip in her memory device recovered she grew taller eyes more slim more powerful FEATHERINE AUGUSTUS AURORA LEVEL OMNIVERSRE

we ill try and fight you but ill fail that was his last words the hakai sphere of destruction nothin my turn one blast beerus gone

On earth

Feeling godly kakarot said vegeta there turning blue said rena yes they are said whis SUPER SAIYAN GOD GOKU,VEGETA now try going super Saiyan.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VOOOOOOM

they didn't just go SSGSSJ they they went SSGSSJ4 FEATHERINE crash on earth oh? said featherine

BOTH:LETS DANCE


	6. SSGSS 4 GOGETA VS FEATHERINE AURORA

Imagine the fight

HERO FLOW PLAY

IF THIS DOESEN't work VEGETA WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FUSE ERRR FINE ILL GO FIRST KAKAROT SHE KILLED MY WIFE K VEGETA

THIS JUST YOU AND ME HANYUU COME AT VEGETA

AAAAAA

FINAL FLASHHHH

VEGETA LOOK OUT

HU-punch in the gut

Goku instant transmission KORIN SENZU

Korin:g..goku that form

GOKU:NOWW!

FEATHERINE:GOODBYE MORTAL

GOKU:SOLARFLARE

VEGETA: D..DAMMIT

GOKU:HERE EAT

VEGETA:CRUNCH SWALLOW

GOKU: ITS TIME

VEGETA:FINEE

FEATHERINE:EER WHY CAN'T I SEE

BOTH:FUUU

FEATHERINE:NO YOU DONT

GOHAN:NO GODS

GOTANKS:yea

BOTH:SION

FEATHERINE:GET OBLITORATE

BOTH:HAAAAAAA

FEATHERINE:WHO YOU

IM NOT GOKU NOR VEGETA IM GOGETA AND SO SSJSS4 GOGETA WAS BORN

FEATHERINE:DOESN'T MATTER I KILL YOU

GOGETA:COME AT ME

FEATHEARINE:AAAAA- OOOHH *cough* up blood IMPOSSIBLE YOU DIDN'T TOUCH ME

GOGETA:HMPH

FEATHERINE: I KNOW SOME THING YOU DONT KNOW

GOGETA:?

FEATHERINE:ULTRA INSTINCT

WHIS:OH NO!

WHIS:Gogeta finish her

GOGETA:FINE

FEATHERINE:CLEARS MIND

ULTIMATE BATTLE PLAYS

GOGETA:FINAL BIG BANG KA ME HA ME HA

FEATHERINE:DOGDE

WHIS:HER hair eyes silver

THE CREATOR:well who this

BOUNS EP

THE CREATOR VS FEATHERINE THE CREATOR LOOK LIKE GOKU ULTRA INTSINCT BUT IM OMNIVERSEAL UNLIMITED POWER GOD OF DESTRUCTION. ANGEL WINGS

SYTH ZENO MARK


	7. THE CREATOR

GOGETA:unfuse

Goku:well vegeta i guess this goodbye

Vegeta:bulma trunks im coming

Featherine:DIE MORTA-

Mysterious god:HALT

FEATHERINE:oh so you wann die to

THE CREATOR I AM THE CREATOR

FEATHERINE:so

Goku:you just like me

THE CREATOR BECAUSE I AM YOU FROM ANOTHER INFINITY VERSE

GOKU:you must be stronger then whis

FEATHERINE:DIEE

Ultra SUPER DRAGON SOUL play

THE CREATOR:GRABS FEATHERINE HAND SLAMS FEATHERINE BREAKING HER MEMORY DEVIVCE

HANYUU:im sor-

THE CREATOR:HAKAI!

THE CREATOR *snaps subarashii

Gohan,bulma,beerus,chi,chi,goten,trunks,mion,keiichi,satoko,rika are back

Goku:CHI CHI,GOTEN,GOHAN

VEGETA:BULMA,TRUNKS

BULMA:what happen why is there two goku's

Goku:thats the creator

Bulma:the creator?

THE CREATOR:yo😉

THE CREATOR:could i give yall tour of my universe

GOKU:hell yes

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .THE CREATOR ALL BORED THE UNIVERSAL NIMBUS

SEASON 2 COMING

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . THE END


End file.
